cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Cruz Romero
Ramon Jose Diaz Esparza '''(born April 18th, 2002), better known by his ring name '''Cruz Romero, is a Mexican-American professional wrestler signed to JTV and Empire Of Honor Wrestling. Life Before Wrestling Ramon Diaz was born on April 18th, 2002 in Puente Grande Penal Federal, a prison in Jalisco, Mexico. His parents, both of which are cartel members, were arrested in late 2001 for a double homicide in Guadalajara and were both given life sentences. Maria Esparza, the mother, was pregnant with Diaz at the time, thus confirming that Diaz was born in prison. On July 20, 2006, Diaz's father Juan Diaz escaped from prison with Ramon Diaz, thus embarking on a journey to reach the United States. After almost 2 weeks, Juan Diaz and Ramon eventually made it to the border. However, Juan was arrested at gunpoint by the Mexican Federal Police and was sent back to the prison he escaped from. Ramon was sent back too but his grandmother living in the US sponsored Ramon for a green card. This led to Ramon being accepted into the United States. Ramon would then live with his grandmother and his cousin Luis in Pennsylvania until his grandmother passed away on September 8th, 2009 at age 63. Ramon was then adopted by a family living in Montana, consisting of the 2 parents Jacob and Tori, the then 8 turning 9 year old Taylor, and the then 1 year old Tyler. One night in 2010, when Ramon was flipping channels on his parents' cable television, he found an episode of WWE Monday Night Raw. A gauntlet match John Cena and The Nexus was happening. Ramon was amazed at Cena's will to fight through several big, tough men. This was his first exposure to wrestling. In 2011, after a lot of exposure to wrestling, Ramon ran from home, never to be seen again by his stepparents. In 2015, His stepparents were killed in a head on collision with a drunk driver, who was also killed. The following year, Ramon reunited with a now 16 year old Taylor and a now 8 year old Tyler, who were living in their uncle Joe's house in Los Angeles, California after a friend of Taylor's helped Ramon find them. Taylor and Tyler instantly recognized Ramon but Uncle Joe initially didn't know who he was but as soon as he remembered meeting Ramon in Montana, he got happy. Early Career Ramon started his training in mid 2016 at age 14. This conflicted with his schooling but Ramon didn't care. Therefore, Ramon trained after school everyday and on weekends or weekdays he didn't have school, he trained as soon as he woke up. In 2018 at age 15 turning 16, Ramon considered his training to be over, so he made his professional debut in the Los Angeles based indy promotion Freedom Force Wrestling (FFW) and beat Martin Wilder in a singles match. Soon after, he blew up in the West Coast indy scene, working for promotions such as FFW, Total Action Wrestling (TAW), etc. However, like his training, this conflicted with school. So he cut out his plan, He would work only Southern California shows during the school weeks, and during the Summer and Winter Breaks, he would work for promotions all across the West Coast. Soon after, he found his new ring name, "Cruz Romero". In 2019, Ramon was signed to both JTV and WWA under his ring name. Professional Wrestling Career JTV (2019-present) Cruz Romero made his debut on Nexgen 28 and defeated Blake Andrews in less than 5 minutes. At the Chemical Warfare Preshow, he showed up during the Z Division Championship match on commentary, unbeknownst to JTV management, who thought he wasn't going to appear on that night. On commentary, Cruz ridiculed the performance of Billy Raydog, one of the four competing in that match, thus creating tension between Cruz Romero and Billy Raydog. On Nexgen 29, Cruz Romero was defeated by the returning Dee Johnson. On Nexgen 30, Cruz Romero defeated Jacob Storm, showing more aggression in the ring than before and thus showing signs of a heel turn. On Nexgen 31, Cruz Romero defeated the debuting D-Padds using heel tactics such as baiting him to attack him. On Nexgen 32, Cruz Romero debuted his new "King" persona and successfully used his newfound active aggression in a rematch against Jacob Storm. WWA (2019) Cruz Romero made his debut on WWA Shockwave Episode 7 and defeated Crack, thus earning Cruz a shot at the Cash In The Case on the Heir To The Throne Preshow, in which he did not win. In June 2019, Tre Jeter announced that WWA was canceled until further notice, thus releasing Cruz from his WWA contract. EOH (2019-present) Cruz Romero made his debut for EOH at the Revolution ppv, competing in the Revolution rumble match which was won by Devante Wright. Cruz Romero then appeared at Refuse To Lose and won the EOH Hardcore Championship. Cruz Romero would drop the title to Lee less than a month later at Ultimate Wars. On the August 16th, 2019 edition of EOH Forever, Cruz Romero would compete in a Fatal 5 Way Elimination match which was for the number 1 contender to the EOH Championship, which was won by Imsomnico. Personal Life On August 26th, 2019, Diaz moved to Brooklyn, New York. In Wrestling Signatures: * Fisherman Driver 6 * (to be decided) Finishers: * Mexican Pillory (Rings of Saturn 1) * Royal Crowning (Bicycle Knee Strike 3) Theme Songs: * "Lights Go Out" by Bazanji (Debut-August 2019) * "Spazzin Out (Instrumental)" by Key Glock (August 2019-) (Started using this theme when Cruz transitioned into "The King" character) Nicknames: * "The Nuke" (Debut-May 2019) * "The Atomiheart" (November 2018-July 2019) * "The King" (August 19-) Category:Wrestler Category:PS4